It was his day off!
by schtroumphc
Summary: Owen, Gwen and Tosh make a surprising discovery during an investigation.


Title: It was his day off!

Gwen, Owen and Tosh make a surprising discovery during an investigation.

(Unbetaed, don't hesitate to point the mistakes.)

To those who follow my stuff, it's yet again a result of frenchdrabble. Prompt: Génie.

* * *

'Search thoroughly!" he said. Owen had to deal with the complete examination of the parking to find a possible trace of a Weevil just to avoid coming back later. Frankly, they weren't the discreet kind, if one was nearby, he'll already know it!

At least, he didn't have the street behind the pub. This honour was for the girls. All that because Jack didn't want to miss something important and be forced to call Ianto back.

Fine, yes, he didn't remember the last time the man took a day off, but if there was something serious, Owen knew Ianto would not wait for a call to come to work. It was useless to try to prevent it.

And to think, instead of freezing while listening someone killing a Will Smith's song, he could be warm, at his desk, laughing while watching Jack working without the help of his shadow.

Just the first day, he stayed near the door four times wondering why his coat was still on the coat-rack when he wanted to go out.

"Oh my god, if this scream means someone is eaten by a Weevil, I'm giving the sauce!"

A giggle answered in his ear.

"Come on Owen, it's an artistic expression!" Gwen sniggered.

"It's karaoke. It's probably a form of torture on another planet."

"We could go and watch it. If we ignore the singers, there is heat and drinks. For me, this area is safe, it probably was a dog."

"I'm with Tosh. Owen?"

Karaoke versus alcohol…with enough of the latter, he won't hear the former anymore.

"See you inside."

He almost regretted his decision once the threshold passed. A couple was doing something supposed to be dancing on some Celine Dion. Maybe it was supposed to be romantic. Luckily, the girls found a table hidden in a corner and were waving a bottle at him.

He drank the half of it before his ass touched the chair, near Gwen and in front of Tosh.

"Do you think we could pretend there is a monster here to make them leave?"

Gwen laughed but Tosh seriously contemplated the proposition. Moreover when the couple tried to hit the higher notes.

She froze suddenly. Who knows what kind of horrors she just had seen. Owen and Gwen were back to the scene, and the poor woman had to bear the audio _and _the visual.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. We should call Jack." She said in a controlled voice, eyes wide open.

"No way. First he'll give us a lecture, and then he'll seduce half of the room and force us to participate." Owen answered while finishing the bottle.

The couple was apparently followed by a man who decided to sing Christina Aguilera.

"No, we _really_ should call Jack." Tosh insisted, the corner of her lips trembling.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight  
for a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're licking your lips_

She was still staring the scene with big eyes. The only reason Owen wasn't worried, was that she looked like she tried to contain a laugh.

"Why do you want to hurt him lik…" He began before Gwen stopped him by spitting what she just drank while sitting straight brutally. Owen looked in front of them, thinking she saw an ex or Rhys, but she seemed torn between turning around and staying where she was.

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way_

He was going to ask what her problem was when he finally recognized the voice. The shock paralyzed him a short moment only. Then, he didn't miss a second and found his phone to film the scene.

"Call Jack! Call him, now, come on!"

Swaying his hips, probably really drunk, Ianto was making a show. Owen was used to the man in suit and controlled moves. Not to someone with his shirt half open doing obscene things to the microphone.

That, that will be on Youtube.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

(Song is of course Genie in the Bottle by Christina Aguilera. How Owen could recognize the song? It's a side of him nobody knows. Well, until Ianto has his revenge.


End file.
